Training
by TheFailMonster
Summary: While Aang and Toph are training there is a small accident. A small accident that leads to bigger things. TophxAang


**I DON'T OWN AVATAR BLAH BLAH BLAH…**

**Read and Review!**

---------------

"Twinkle-toes, I'm sure you can do better than that" Toph shouted. She stood in battle stance in the center of a half destroyed field. There were partly shattered boulders and torn up earth everywhere, but still they kept at it. The training wasn't allowed to end until Aang managed to actually touch her.

To her left she could feel the vibrations of Aangs attempt at a distraction. _Move some boulders over there while you attack me from the other side. A good plan…but not good enough_.

She dug her heel into the ground and shot a shockwave in the direction opposite the disturbance. Something fell as the shockwave passed beneath it, and Toph smiled in triumph. She waited for the figure to get back up, ready for more. After a few seconds nothing happened and she realised that something was wrong.

She began to move around, trying to sense her opponent. But all around her there was movement. She couldn't figure out which vibration was that of a boulder and which was meant to be Aang. She began to panic as she felt the object get closer to her. She sent out a series of boulders in every direction, and each of them connected with something. But still they kept coming.

--------------

Aang hovered a few feet above the ground, watching Toph become frustrated as she fought off his boulders. He felt like laughing, but knew that it would just give away his position. He continued to bombard his teacher, making each rock bigger than the last, making the next come faster.

After about a minute of toying with her, he dropped down from his safe spot and ran toward his master. He noticed that her body tensed, sensing the sudden appearance of his footsteps. She turned to face him, but she was too late. He stretched his hand out, ready to tap her on the shoulder and end the training session.

--------------

Toph whirled around faster than she had meant to and was off balance. Aang had his hand out aiming for her shoulder. He ploughed into her, knocking her off her feet. The pair landed with a thud on the hard ground. The air filled with dust and dirt, and as they tried to clear it away, Aang realised where his hand was.

The flesh beneath his fingers was soft, slightly squishy. Something inside him wanted him to wriggle his fingers, but his common sense told him that if he did that he would die. Heck, she might even kill him now anyway.

He looked down at Tophs face, expecting her to be ready to destroy him. But that wasn't what he was seeing. Her face was full of surprise, turning redder and redder by the second. He looked at his hand, as if double checking to make sure he was holding what he thought it was.

It was.

--------------

Toph lay there, with Aang straddling her waist, in complete shock. She couldn't figure out what she was meant to be feeling.

Violation?

Anger?

Disgust?

Some strange sense of enjoyment?

All her emotions were in a jumble. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter, as Aang continued to leave his hand around her breast. _Why doesn't he just move it already?! It's not like its glued there or anything!_ But even as she thought that, she noticed that she liked the feeling. It was a new experience for her, to have someone touch her body.

She felt Aang shift his body weight and place his other hand on the ground near her head. Within seconds his face was next to hers, and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

--------------

As he leant closer to her, he felt nervous. All he wanted to do was kiss her, but he wasn't sure how. He could feel her heartbeat beneath his fingers, and once again fought the need to squeeze what was beneath his hand. His face hovered inches above hers, and he stared into her green eyes.

All he could hear was their breathing.

All he could feel was their heartbeats.

All that he wanted was lying before him.

He just needed to move that last couple of inches.

He leant a little further and gently pressed his mouth against hers and shared their first kiss.

---------------

**So what do you think?**

**Personally...im think i ended it weird...**

**but i guess thats kinda what rate and review is for....**

**SO PLEASE DO IT!**


End file.
